From German Patent Application No, 10 2010 048 830 A1 a clutch unit is known in a drivetrain of a motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine with a crankshaft and a transmission having a transmission input shaft having a first friction clutch including a first counter-pressure plate and an axially movable first pressing plate received non-rotatingly on the first counter-pressure plate, which is braced by a diaphragm spring against the first counter-pressure plate, with friction linings of a first clutch plate interposed, which is connected non-rotatingly to the transmission input shaft, and having a second friction clutch including a second counter-pressure plate and an axially movable pressing plate received non-rotatingly on the second counter-pressure plate, which pressing plate is braceable in the direction of the second counter-pressure plate, with friction linings of a second clutch plate interposed which is connected to the transmission input shaft, where the second counter-pressure plate is operatively connected to the crankshaft, the first counter-pressure plate is rotatably supported on the second counter-pressure plate, and an axially operative ramp device is situated between the first counter-pressure plate and the second pressing plate in order to provide an enlarged capacity of transmissible torque with little actuating force. For more detailed information about the features of the present invention, we refer explicitly to German Patent Application No 10 2010 048 830 A1. The theory of that publication is to be regarded as a component of the present document. Features of that publication are features of the present document.
From German Patent Application No. 10 2008 006 062 A1 a drivetrain is known in a motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine and a starter-generator, where means of a starting clutch running in oil the rotary connection can be produced in the flow of power between the internal combustion engine on the one hand and the starter-generator and the transmission on the other hand, where the rotor of the starter-generator is supported—at least indirectly—a clutch cover, and the clutch cover is connected non-rotatingly and oil-tight to the clutch bell housing of the transmission, in order to make the drive train more cost-effective and space-saving.